


Maglor - to Maedhros

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two last survivors of all sons of Feanor... A sorrowful talk of past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maglor - to Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Brother, get up; kneeled praying won't bring the salvation

Heaven is silent: it's spreading so high to hear.

What is your pain next to pain of endless generations?

What is your grief next to grief of thecountless years?

Rivers of fire; ice-cold stonewalls of a vault,

Whiz of an arrow, launch'd for a victim to chase ...

What is your pain? It's a droplet for Nienna's bowl -

The bitter and bottomless dark stagnant pool of black haze.

Tell, how long can her fragile white fingers bear it,

To hope this infernal burden will not ever fall?

And, imperceptible in patched clothes of a beggar,

God is amending the ways of the distorted World.

What is the penitence? Blood can't be washed off by phrases,

Darkness in heart won't dissolve in the shine of church lamps,

A gleam of Sunrise floats away to the West with seawaves,

Brother, look back: fallen leaves have strewn over world paths.

We can not back to the source by another road,

A wheel of the Universe rolls along one-ended trail,

What is your pain next to pain I've sown around?

What is your grief lying on a disbalanced scale?


End file.
